Ad Infinitum
by Cerra Vige
Summary: She just didn't know how to properly react, when she was being thrown into the whole new universe, right in the arms of the badass assassins. So she squaled and decided to become the deadliest of all.
1. The Rendezvous

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto. But Severine is mine.

 **Warnings** : Language and Hidan. Oh, and Severine too.

 **Ad Infinitum**

 **.**

Chapter 1 : The Rendezvous

 **.**

 **1st POV : Severine**

I blinked. And blinked. And blinked again.

Oh shit my head hurts. Ugh.

And why was everything so blurred? I remembered that my eyesight was just fine.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deep. At least I was surrounded by a lot of fresh air.

Inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled. Repeat.

Okay, better.

I glanced around and found that I was surrounded by greens. Huge ass trees. In the deep forest.

What the hell?!

I'm positively sure that last night I went to the bar with my dorm mates and I assured you that I wasn't drunk at all. Really, I wasn't...or was I? Tee-hee.

I cringed, replaying all the last night's memories and events. I really didn't remember that we went into the forest. And as long as I could recall, that in our town there was no forest at all. Maybe parks, yes, but not forests.

"Oh crap, where am I."

I struggled to move my body, all of my joints felt like burning. God it hurts like hell. I had drunk for countless times but none of them were as tormenting as this. I groaned and tried to roll my body.

"Merde," I cursed in French, my second language, and now I felt sick. I felt the grasses tickled directly to my body- omg wait...

"HOLY SHIT WHY AM I NAKED?!"

I fought the burning and sick feeling all over my body and bolted upright, panting heavily.

I looked down to my body and I'm not thrilled at all to found that my clothes were long gone. My black ripped pants and stripes-tee were gone. Don't ask for my underwears.

 _Oh fuck I'm not happy with this._

"COME OUT YOU DIPSHITS OR I SWEAR THAT I WILL BURN YOUR ROOMS DOWN WHEN I GET BACK FROM HERE," I screamed because I was sure that they were still lingering around here. No way in hell that they left me alone, right?

...Right?

I muttered, "What kind of sick joke is this."

Oh but wait.

I raised my hands, and noticed that they were smaller than usual, but muttered in content to see that my tattoo was still on my left forearm. I glanced to my feet and they were also smaller. I pulled my bang up in front of my eyes and found that it was still my usual platinum blonde. I sighed, "Thank God they didn't dye my hair."

But why my hands and feet's size were reduced? I knew that I'm a petite girl but I'm not this small. I gasped and looked down into my chest and cursed. "Oh shit not my boobs too for Jashin's sake!"

I finally realized that something really wrong was going on here. Was this not those morons' joke?

I stared into the deep forest and shivered. While it was still around noon here (I saw the sun still hanging) but it was pretty chilly. I found that there was nothing but trees here, not even a sign of living. Well you could call me an adventureous one but this condition didn't make me excited at all. I tried to stand up but my legs wobbled and just didn't coorporate well with me. I cursed, and fell to my knees.

Praise the Lords, I'm doomed.

And I'm fucked when I sensed two figures approached.

 **.**

 **.**

Wait, how could I sense them?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **3rd POV: Pein & Konan**

Two figures in the black cloaks with red clouds pattern jumped through the trees. Being the S-class nukenin surely took a lot of effort and energy. Just like what they doing right now, patroling around the base for the security. Konan didn't understand why she and Pein should doing this. Pein could easily ordered the other members to took his –and her– shift.

For being the respectable leader, he said. Oh fuck his view of leadership.

And when she sensed a spike of chakra, she and the leader halted on a wide branch.

"Intruder?" asked Konan to the man beside her.

Pein shook his head, "No. The person doesn't have any killing intent. Just...a spike of chakra. But still, I found it quite strange."

The bluenette raised her eyebrows, "How so?"

"Better to check than speculating. Let's go."

Konan followed her leader with a sigh. Even he's a little bit over-commanding sometimes, but she adores him anyway.

They continued to jumped through the trees for some minutes and found the chakra's source. Konan narrowed her eyes to had the better look for the source and-

Oh damn.

She stopped and grabbed Pein's cloak to make him stop. The woman quickly placed her hand in front of the leader's eyes to prevent him for seeing.

"Konan what the-"

"I know that you already catched a glimpse of her and I forbid you to see her further. Do I make myself clear, Pein?" she demanded him with the most authoritive voice.

"Crystal," Pein answered with a clear hint of annoyance.

"And don't you try to use your rinnegan tricks now, boy. I'll know."

Pein chuckled at her tone, "Alright Konan don't be an over jealous woman right now. I bet she's just twelve or-"

"Oh so you had seen her clearly, don't you, leader-sama?"

The orange haired man huffed in defeat, "Just a glimpse, I assure you."

Konan glanced to the said man and muttered, "Boys will always be boys. Come on, let's go near her."

They chose to walked because Konan had to hold her grip on Pein, and the man was just chuckling in amusement. They hide their chakra and approached the girl slowly from behind. All that Konan could see was a mass of platinum blonde hair, pale skinned girl, from the body's stature she could say that the girl was around twelve or thirteen.

Finally Konan catched the girl attention by asking, "Who are you and how did you got here?"

She answered and there was some moments of silence before the girl's eyes widen and she muttered some foreign phrases that Konan didn't understand at all, and glomped her –and Pein– cheerily.

Alright this is so awkward. Glomped by a naked teenager. In the middle of the forest.

What the hell...

* * *

 **1st POV : Severine**

Omg omg omg omg right now I was kind of freaked out because –really, I could literally sensed two figures approaching me. No this was not like some feelings or instincts like the usual but this was far more real kind of sensing.

I covered my chest just in case they were some lusty rapists in the middle of the forest, and plotted hundreds way to fight and then ran away from them. But if they were a couple of dandy and fine-ass boys...oh I would be more than willing to dropped my hands.

Just kidding.

It would still be creepy though.

So I breathed in deeply to calm myself and put myself on the edge. At least I had to use my survival lesson from my summer camp last time. And next, I heard a flat, woman's voice.

"Who are you and how did you got here?" It was coming for behind me so I couldn't see who she was, but I was sure that she was the one who I sensed before, and also the person beside her.

I noticed that she talked in Japanese and I frowned. Now I was positive that I didn't have any good feeling about this shit. I silently thanked my father because he's Japanese and he forced me to learned the language since I was little, and now I'm multilingual and could speak Japanese fluently. Thanks, Dad.

I raised both of my hands to showed her that I meant no harm and no malice intentions, "Hello, Miss. Excuse me but I happened to found myself woke up here and I assure you that I have no clue."

After I explained my condition shortly the the said woman, I decided to turned around because it was rude for showing your back to the one you talked to.

Yes, I still have some manners, of course.

I froze for a moment and continued to stare at them, scanned through their bodies to found any flaws that I usually found on the cosplayers in the anime or manga festival but I found none. Even the woman's hand had turned into piles of papers, like, real papers.

Oh for the love of the seven Gods.

I realized that this was the most unbelievable and epic thing that ever happened to me. Konan and Pein from Naruto were standing right in front of me. Right there. Just right there. Two steps from where I sat right now. Konan with her breathtakingly beautiful yellow eyes and Pein in his striking orange spiky hair. Um...but I can't see his kickass rinnegan because somehow Konan had her hand on Pein's eyes.

And of course I did what the fangirls would do when they met their idols. I glomped them...hard and babbled in French –Excusez-moi, it's a habit when I'm ecstatic–.

I adored and maybe even worshipped them and all of the Akatsuki members. They were the most badasses ninja in all of the elemental nations. I had all the merchandises of them and all of their collectible items. Hell, even I had an Itachi blanket! And all of my Sasori plushies, omg-omg-omg I couldn't, they were just too cute. Oh my danna...

Now I was totally one hundred percent sure that God loved me this much to dropped me in the Narutoverse. I could find myself crying in happiness right now...

FINALLY MY DREAM CAME TRUE! HELL YEAH!

And in a blink of an eye I was being wrapped in Konan's papers, hung in the air. She glanced me warily before asked, "Who are you and why in the hell you're naked in the middle of the forest?"

I blew some strands of my hair out of my face, and grinning, "My name's Severine but you can call me Sev, and pleasure to meet you, Konan and Pein-sama." Oh my God she was talking to me! Woohoo!

Pein –that already got rid of Konan's hand– stared at me before decided to approaching me. Ugh his piercings are so cool and adorable. I wished he would let me touch them.

"How do you know our names?" Pein asked.

"Um...I think that's easy because you guys like the most famous yet badass S-class criminals? Right?"

"Yet you seem so calm for already knowing that we are the S-class criminals. Why is that?" Konan decided to asked me too.

Pein glanced at Konan and muttered, "I kind of like her though. She called me Pein-sama."

I found it really comical when Konan gave Pein a kind of deathglare for his slight narcissism. I hold a chuckle.

"And what an unusual name for an unusual girl. What's with your eyes?" Pein asked me while he stared deeply into my eyes with his oh-so-kickass rinnegan.

Sorry, the perks of being a fangirl.

"It's not a kekkei genkai if you wonder, it's just heterochromia iridium. A kind of genetic mutation that made them had different colors." I explained about my mismatched eyes that made him curious. I thought my silver and forest green eyes are normal if being compared to his or maybe sharingan and byakugan.

Konan raised her eyebrows, I bet that she never heard this term. Oh joy for having more knowledge than my favorite ninjas. Yay.

"How did you got here?"

"If you asked me how, Pein-sama, actually I don't know. When I woke up, I already found myself in this forest. I'm not lying because I won't lie to you, you know."

"And why is that?" Pein asked me in mild curiosity.

"Because I'm a big fan of you. And I ship you guys so much. My favorite couple!" I gave them the biggest grin and winked. I squaled. Finally, I could directly support my favorite pairing!

I saw Konan blushed and Pein just stared at me in a light amusement.

"So...what we should do to her, Pein?" Konan stared at her partner after some moments of silence between us.

 _Oh please said bring me back to your base because I wanna meet all of your minions leader-sama, I beg you please. Please-please-please I wanna meet Sasori before I die-_

"I think we should bring her first to the base. Let's decide the rest with all of the members."

 _FOR JASHIN'S SAKE, HELL YES! I LOVE YOU MY PIERCING DICTATOR!_

Konan nodded and motioned her papers –I didn't know how she did it– to let me down.

Actually I prefer hanging, it felt good.

"Pein, remove your cloak and give it to...Severine."

"You can just call me Sev if you find it hard to spell my name, Konan-nee," I chuckled when she put troubled expression.

She gave me a thin smile, "Okay then, Sev. Pein, your cloak."

Pein glared to the woman beside him, "Why my cloak? Just give her yours, Konan."

"Because I only use tank-top and my super short pants. Unless you want me to showing them off then fine."

The Akatsuki leader rolled his eyes and cursed coolly (I'm sorry but he's really cool), and started to unzipped his cloak. He gave it to me and glared, "Keep it clean, girl."

I practically hugged the cloak and squealed. _Omfg yes I hold and gonna use the coolest outfit on the Narutoverse. I'm the luckiest bitch on earth!_

"Yessir," I replied and put the cloak around me. Konan already dispatched her papers off my body, and I zipped the cloak.

"Whoa this cloak is really comfortable, I thought that it will stuffed the user but not at all. I bet Kakuzu used the high quality item yet affordable price for this," I said while adoring the cloak that wrapped my body. Oh I bet I looked dashing in this cloak. I desperately need mirror, like, now.

Konan stared at me in confusion, I knew she got really confused with my words and knowledge about her comrades. I smiled sweetly to her in reply.

"Let's go. And you girl, don't you dare to run away."

I smirked, "Of course I won't."

When I saw them jumped and landed on the huge tree's branch, I muttered a curse and finally had my doubt. I didn't want them to know that I couldn't do basic shinobi things because basically I was just a civilian. Maybe later, but not now. I felt a slight panic because how in the hell I could jump that high?

"Come on or should I drag you along the way?" Pein looked down on me and I noticed a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, trying to do what I had watched from the anime. If I could sense Pein and Konan coming it means that I had chakra, right? I fought the sinking feeling on my tummy, feeling nauseous all of sudden. _Oh this won't be good..._

But because I had no choice, I concentrated and tried to feel my chakra. And after a moment that felt like eternity, I sensed it. On my head, I projected a hand to grabbed it and finally I felt a warm and humming feeling all over my body. I tried to channeled my chakra to my both feet and took off.

 _This better be working._

I opened my eyes and I felt my body was in the air. I yelped and steered my feet to land on the same branch as Pein and Konan. I huffed and sighing out loud, "Oh damn."

Yeah it was kind of cool. My first shinobi's act. But it was quite nerve wrecking though, counting how high from the land I was now. I gulped.

Konan pulled my cloak slightly, "Come, follow us."

I groaned and hoping that I still had my athletic's agility and reflex.

* * *

Finally we landed in an empty area, surrounded by a lot of trees and I could see a river flowing. It's a quite nice clearing.

My first experience for traveling in the ninja way was not bad. Eventhough I lost my balance for a few times and having leader-sama to catched me (praise the lords for this), I did well. At least I didn't sprain my ankles or break some bones.

I glanced around and didn't see any building, house or cave that resembled the Akatsuki base.

"So, Konan-nee, where is actually the great Akatsuki base?" I chose to asked Konan because Pein already walked some steps ahead.

She peeked from her blue bangs, "You'll see."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion but my attention averted to the nice clearing that now projected a deep humming sound. Pein stood in front of it while holding a seal in his hand. And the next thing I found is a huge house that I was sure it could provide more than ten people. From a quick catch of my eyes, I could tell that the house was made mostly from woods. Yay I love wooden house!

I sighed dreamily, "Wow, lovely."

Konan smiled at me, giving a silent gratitude, and I gave her my grin. _Such a lovely woman._

"Follow me, girl," said Pein.

"Hello leader-sama, I have a name. It's Sev," I reminded him, because no matter how cool he was, I didn't appreciate him calling me 'girl'.

We walked into the house but suddenly my legs lost its strength. _Oh crap is this what they called chakra exertion?_ I was on my knees and panting slightly, my head fuzzed and I blinked to get rid of the black spots in front of my eyes. _Nonononono please Sev hold yourself and don't get fainted yet you haven't meet Sasori. Hold yourself!_

I groaned and trying to got on my feet but I felt a slight pat on my shoulder, I bet it was Konan.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head slowly, "Nah...I saw many black spots and I think I couldn't move my body for a while."

"Alright then. Pein, carry her inside."

I snorted in amusement when I heard a groan erupted from Pein. Oh God they are so cute.

"Konan, I believe that today you had ordered me around for like...five or six times?" Pein stared at her blue haired partner in annoyance.

Konan flatly nodded, "Yes you're right. And faster we get her inside the base, it's better." She stood up and started to walk into the house, left both of us in our own devices.

Pein sighed and muttered 'that woman' before he approached me and took me into his arms. I latched my arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

 _Thank God... I never be your faithful worshipper but You gave me THIS. A moment on this dashing piercings dictator's arms. I could die as a happy woman right now. Oh holy..._

I grinned and sniffed him, "You smell good, Pein-sama."

He looked down, his mouth itched and his eyes narrowed, "Having Konan around the base obliged us to take care of our hygiene. But thank you, anyway."

I chuckled, "I support her rules, Pein-sama."

He rolled his eyes and we finally entered the base. I looked around the main room and my mouth forming an 'o' shape.

Is the Akatsuki a filthy rich S-class organization?!

I whistled, "Wow this base is really huge, leader-sama. I'm impressed."

He dropped me on a comfy leather couch in front of a television. I saw a kitchen on the right side and also a medium dining table. The walls were ivory and less decorated. I expected this because this is a fucking assasination organization, not a café or something. I saw plenty of windows and nodded in content, it means that they had a good ventilation. I couldn't wait to explore-

"What the fuck Konan! Why you have to interrupt my ritual! You annoying bitch."

"Shut up, moron. I'm really tired of your filthy mouth."

"It's leader-sama's order, Hidan."

"Better be important enough. I had to stop my training for this."

"Shut up, boys."

I gasped and closed my gaping mouth with both of my hands. Holy moly glory I knew that voices. I'm positively KNEW who's talking what. I sat up straight and braced myself to see them, I was glaring to the open door with all my might and prayed silently. _Oh Lord give me strength-gimmestrength-gimmestrength-gimmestrength-_

Of course I realized that leader-sama eyed me curiously from his mighty couch.

And all hell broke loose when they come to my sight.

There stood Hidan with his slicked back I-am-not-sure-what-color-his-hair-is hair. Half zipped Akatsuki's cloak that revealed pretty good amount of his chest (oh yum..) and his pretty scythe. He stared at me with a feral grin on his face before whistled, "Who's this chick, Konan?"

But I ignored him because now I found myself staring at the blue skinned muscular man that was Kisame. I felt my mouth slightly gaping at him because oh wow. Wow. WOW HE WAS HUGE AND LIKE –SO MANLY! Whenever I saw him on the show, I was always looked at him in the strange way because his blue skin was kind of scaring the hell out of me. Buttt now as I saw him directly, his skin was so pretty. A pretty shade of blue. Oh, my heart...I wanna hug this pretty shark-man so bad.

And then my eyes darted to Kakuzu who stared at me indifferently with his blazing green eyes. Even I knew that he was a total miser before I got a chance to speak with him. His aura told me so. He grumbled about how his money will be reduced by my existence here, and I swore to the all Gods in this universe that I will be gladly to make him broke when I allowed to staying here. Just so you wait, Mr. Treasurer.

Slowly I directed my eyes to the my-only-one-cool-onyx-eyes-of Itachi Uchiha. He stood there calmly with all his glorious and beautiful hair. Really, his hair was just...wow. He stared at me with a cold gaze but had this little spark of curiosity. Oh my awesome human being...my dandy-dashing-sparkling-fucking-awesome human being...

I stifled a sob and decided that my heart couldn't contain it anymore.

I bolted upright from my sitting position on the couch, ran with all my might and energy, and hugged my one and only, the awesome human being, Itachi Uchiha.

I heard some snorts and gasps but I didn't care. I just really want to hug and held him because he was the most amazing human being in the universe –after my Sasori no Danna, of course–. I knew that I was being a little overdramatic now but guys...please this was Itachi we were talking about! And I wanted to had a real hug from him, not from my stupid blanket.

I tightened my hold around his shoulders and whispered, "You're an awesome man, Itachi. All the things that you did, even if it hurts you so bad, they were all for the greater good. You have such a big heart. I hope Sasuke is doing well."

Then I ended my hug and pulled myself to found him staring oddly at me, coating his shocked expression. I pat his cheek gently, "I'll always be here with you, awesome," not forgetting to wink my mismatched eyes.

I stepped back and found all of the members staring widely at me, I shrugged at them, "What?"

"Is this bitch crazy, leader-sama?" Hidan asked Pein who was sitting calmly in his chair and keep staring at me.

"You guess."

I glared at the Jashinist and finally noticed something really important.

"Hey, where is my lovely danna?"

"Oi girly what do you mean with your danna, yeah?"

For the second time today, I braced myself again because I knew that voice. It was my blondie-soon-to-be-bff, Deidara. And if there was Deidara, my lovely-

"Who is this brat?"

I sighed dreamily to a smooth velvety husky voice from a young man that I knew too well because of my glorious fangirling time. I thanked God once again because He gave me this life. Started from today, I declared myself to be a faithful worshipper.

I turned my head and saw a young handsome man with a fluffy mass of crimson hair, half-lidded hazel eyes, and his young smooth skin, stood right behind me, eyeing me with his indifferent eyes.

Holy.

Fucking.

Sheiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

I stared, "And now I finally understand, that beauty is indeed eternal, danna..."

He raised an eyebrow on my words, "Oh?"

I squaled.

And I glomped him with all of my life.

I swore that I definitely would live my new life with joy and excitement. Yay!

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **Author's Note:**

 _Well hello fellas! Welcome, welcome, and welcome to my newest story about an OC (SI) that joined the Narutoverse, and landed perfectly in the arms of the Akatsuki. I promise you that Severine won't be a Mary-Sue, she has many flaws, after all. But I can say that she will be_ _ **strong**_ _, because I don't want her to be under estimated, right? Right._

 _I will update as soon as possible, and for the next chapter maybe we can see more about Sev's traits, personalities, powers and all the things that maybe you wanna know about her :p And also our beloved Akatsuki._

 _Oh and I will be_ _ **gladly**_ _to accept feedbacks or maybe suggestions about my writing because,_ _ **english is not my first language**_ _, so I made this with my pure bravery and excitement and I chose to not using translator app because it'll be...strange. And if any of you guys willing to beta my story, I will be very pleased. Please just PM me._

 _Weeeelllll, may i have some reviews and feedbacks? :)_


	2. Give Me a Sexy Gear

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Naruto isn't mine. Severine's sass is definitely mine._

 _ **Warning(s)**_ _: Language, Hidan and Severine._

 **Ad Infinitum**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Give Me a Sexy Gear**

 **.**

 **3rd Person POV : Sasori**

The first time Sasori stepped into the base with his loud mouthed partner, Deidara, he sensed all the members' chakra were gathering in the living room. He quirked an eyebrow, _'What make all of them gathering like that. It's quite strange.'_

They just got back from two weeks mission for assassinating a wealthy merchant in Kirigakure who dared for leaking informations about him and Deidara, before the informations spread further, they cut the main root quickly, of course.

And they desperately need to hit the shower, now. Eventhough his puppet body can be cleaned just by some wipes of clean clothes, but he prefered to have a nice warm shower. He sighed contently by just thinking of it.

But noises from the living room stopped him and Deidara on their way to their shared room. While unzippping his cloak, Deidara curiously asked, "What's with that noise, yeah?"

Sasori shrugged, "Better to check it out."

Deidara mumbled 'alright' while they were now walking to the living room, and he was surprised to see the whole members of Akatsuki were gathering around the big couch on the middle of the room. But he surely didn't know who was the platinum blonde haired girl that stood a few steps from him and Deidara stood by now. He heard she mentioned his nickname that was made by Deidara –Danna, and the blond insane bomber beside him confronted her.

"Oi girly, what do you mean with your Danna, yeah?"

He saw the girl's shoulder slightly stiffened when she heard Deidara's voice. She turned her body slowly and stared at him with her wide almond...mismatched eyes? Arctic silver on her right one, and forest green on her left.

' _How strange'_ , he mused. He had heard about this genetic condition, it's heterochromia iridium if he wasn't mistaken.

She was quite tall for girl on her age. She looked like she was thirteen. Her skin was so pale, even paler than the girls that he had ever meet in Snow Country months ago. She has long wavy platinum blonde hair that reached her middle back.

' _A quite fine specimen, I must say,'_ He tought.

Sasori heard she whimpered, "And now I finally understand that beauty is indeed eternal, danna..."

He raised an eyebrow, quite impressed that she knew about his view on art, "Oh?"

In a blink of an eye he found himself laid back down on the wooden floor, with the said girl on top of him. She glomped him, hard. He groaned when he heard a crack on his back. _Seems like one of the weapon storage is broken now..._

"For God's sake you are so adorable, danna!"

He heard her muttering praises to her God –he didn't believe in God, Jashin or maybe Pein as he called himself– while he was slowly losing his patience. He didn't care if she was a fine specimen or not but as long as she was messing with him he would be gladly to-

His eyes widen when he found her face was dangerously close to his and saw her slender fingers trying to reach his face.

He pull his hands to form some chakra strings but suddenly the crazy girl on top of him slumped unconsciously to his chest. He breathed faint scent of sandalwood, rich vanilla and white orchid from her hair and then looked up to see Hidan towered above them. He hit the girl's head with the blunt edge of his scythe.

Sasori sighed, never thought that he would saying the words to the insane immortal man, "Thank you, Hidan."

The silver haired Jashinist scoffed, "Didn't mean that to help you, puppet boy. But she was annoyingly bitching around in here." He stepped back and dropped himself on a single leather couch.

Sasori pulled himself up and got rid of the blonde girl. He glared at the unconscious body of the girl, and found Kisame grinning widely at him, "Got yourself a cute fangirl, Sasori?"

The crimson haired young man just rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Kisame." He dusted the dirt off of his cloak and glared to the Leader that watched the whole scene amusedly from his mighty couch.

"Mind to elaborate this, Leader?"

* * *

 **1st Person POV : Severine**

I felt the back of my head throbbing quite painfully. I groaned and clutched my head, cursing silently.

I opened my eyes and I saw an ivory colored ceiling.

I smiled widely and slowly felt the excitement bubbling inside me. I remembered clearly that now I was on the Akatsuki base. I already met my awesome Itachi and all the yummy members. _OH AND I ALREADY HUGGED MY LOVELY SASORI NO DANNA. Me likey!_

I was replaying all those moments and grinning like crazy when a gruff voice broke my imagination.

"Stop grinning stupidly and get up now, girl."

I twitched irritably at the miser's voice, _ugh the stingy bastard..._

I turned my head to the side and saw all the Akatsuki members scattered around the living room. My piercing dictator was sitting on his mighty red couch, Konan was standing on his side. While Hidan was sitting on the floor and glaring heatedly at me –I returned his glare, Kakuzu was on the black leather one. I found Zetsu hanging upside down on the ceiling, I waved at him.

"Hello Zetsu. Nice to see you."

He replied my words with a feral grin...uhm, okay.

Itachi and Kisame were sitting on the big couch on my right side. I found Deidara staring at me curiosly from his red bean bag on the floor, and finally..my eyes landed on Sasori that was sitting right beside me.

Oh, holy...

Before I had my chance to give him a hug, Leader's voice stopped me.

"Stay there and sit upright, Severine. Don't you try to hug Sasori. I'm watching you."

I groaned and pouted at his direction, gave him my ultimate puppy dog eyes that always work for my Dad everytime I wanted something to buy. "Leader-sama..."

"And don't give him that look, Sev. It just won't work," Konan chimed.

I glared at the orange haired man and muttered, "What a dashing-piercing-asshole."

Hidan and Deidara laughed at my words, Kisame grinned and Konan stifled a chuckle. Pein returned my glare fiercely before Itachi broke our glaring competition.

"I believe that we all here need an explanation, Sir Leader," he said gently.

I clutched my hands in front of my chest, _oh what a gentleman...not like the foolish vengeful little brother of his..._

Pein averted his gaze from me to all of the members in the room, he nodded in agreement with Itachi.

"Right, this is Severine. We found her in the middle of the forest, some miles from this base. She claimed that she didn't remember anything before she woke up. We found her naked."

I cringed on the latter, "Should that be informed too?"

"Aw fuck, why it wasn't me who on the patroling duty today!" Hidan groaned.

Itachi gazed coolly at the silver haired man, "That's innapropriate."

"I can say anything that I want, Uchiha. Got a problem with that, bastard?!"

"Hey don't call my awesome man with bastard, you filthy little cockroach!" I gave him the finger and glared at him loathedly, _how dare he insulted the awesome Itachi... over my dead body!_

Sasori who was sitting beside me finally gave a little chuckle, "Cockroach."

I gazed lovingly at the red haired puppeteer, "Yes sweetheart, ain't he a little cockroach that just won't leave us already?"

He stared at me coldly (he's still adorable), looked unsure to reply my words.

 _Oh my fragile heart...just kidding. That's okay I can always try again next time. Yay!_

"Bitch, how dare you insult me, the holy priest of Jashin-"

"Shut up, Hidan," Pein cut off the trash that would come out from Hidan's mouth. I secretly thanked him.

When Hidan shutted his mouth, Pein continued, "But I indeed found something strange about her. Do you all can sense how her chakra flows?"

Most of them nodded at Pein's words, but Hidan and Deidara wrinkled their forehead.

Those stupid dickheads. But they were hot so it's okay.

"Yes although I couldn't see it, I definitely sensed anomality in her chakra," Kakuzu responded.

Kisame laughed, "Oh yes even my girl Samehada also senses it. She's purring hungrily right now..."

"Whoa keep her away from me, would you Kisame? I don't wanna get banged by her," I asked him in my serious tone.

"Can't promise you, girl," he chuckled.

"Hn. It flows rapidly through her body," added Itachi while having his badass sharingan whirled on his eyes.

I sighed, "Okay guys could you elaborate this chakra anomaly thing for me? Please?" I asked them because I had no clue what they were talking about. Yes I'm aware that I had chakra because I could do that tree-jumping thing, but...anomaly? Really? It would make me even stranger in their eyes.

And then Sasori-sama shifted slightly in his seat and started to explain, "It means that your chakra didn't flow properly and normally. Usually it flows constantly with constant flow, but yours, I could tell that your chakra flows rapidly an somehow...in huge amount. Who are you?" He eyed me curiously, and I could feel drools dropping out of my mouth.

"I am your fangirl, Danna. Let me be yours." I flipped my hair and winked at him. With all of my love.

He shifted to sit further from me, "What's wrong with this brat..."

"Actually you should be thankful, yeah, Danna. She's kinda hot though, yeah." Deidara winked his piercing blue eye at me.

"I hear you, darling. Your compliment pleased me, but I'm not interested in you," I nodded at him and blew a kiss to my soon-to-be bff.

I sensed Leader flared his chakra and when I turned my head to look at him, he scowled angrily.

"Would you all be respectful subordinates and let me finish my words?" he asked. Um...actually more like demanded.

We nodded in unison and chimed, "Yessir."

He stared heatedly on us, then nodded approvingly, "Good. Now Severine, I knew that you are not a Jinchuuriki nor a well-known great kunoichi. Explain to us, who exactly are you?"

I folded my hands in front of my chest, and groaned irritatedly, "I already told you that I didn't even remember any event besides since I woke up. I didn't even know that I had this chakra anomaly that you guys talked about nor my huge amount of chakra –well actually it sounds cool–, but I knew that I had many knowledges about things so I could say that I didn't suffer an amnesia," I explained clearly to them, because I was not a patient and gentle one, I hate to repeat my words.

"What kind of knowledge?" Zetsu finally spoke. Um...the white Zetsu.

I leaned back to the couch and closed my eyes, pretending that I tried to remember all of my knowledges. _Of course I remember them all like the back of my hand, also the one about how they all die._ But I couldn't let them know that I was from another universe and the fact that I _knew_ all the things that happened and will be happen in this universe. _No no no_ I couldn't let them know or they will extract the information out of me and I will be hold as captive. And it would definitely mess up the timeline somehow. _It really would..._

Alright, I decided to cover all the informations and knowledges that I know about this universe, until I found it was the right time to slowly give some hints here and there, or maybe revealed all of them. But I would give them some informations about me to gained their trust, that would be enough.

At least this would be the best choice for now...

"Well it's just some personal informations about me and my knowledge. I don't know if you guys find them interesting enough..." I shrugged and put my best poker face. I made contact with all the members' eyes bravely to prove that I got nothing to hide.

"Well why don't you enlighten us," Pein demanded.

 _Gotcha._

"The first of my trivia is I love you guys, really, all of you. I adore and admire you guys, my beloved badass S-class nukenins, that's the first and the most obvious one," I smirked amusedly.

Kisame laughed and bowed his head, "That's a pleasure."

"That's a good one, yeah!"

"Of course it is! I know that I have this charm because of Jashin-sama!"

"Hn."

"You admire me or my money?"

"Wait until you see my art, brat."

" **Oh I'd love to eat you too**."

Instantly we went silence and I stared in surprise at Zetsu, "Whoa dude. Such a strong word for our first meeting. Sorry to say but I'm not ready."

Pein waved his hand to the venus flytrap man, "Stay away and don't eat her, Zetsu."

" **What a shame...** but okay then **Leader-sama."**

Because I love plants actually I didn't find him terrifying, I found that venus flytrap is indeed a cool plant, at fact I'd love to keep him as my pet if the Leader let me. _Really...he's a cute plant-man, isn't he?_

Pein lifted his chin at me, signaling that I could continue.

"And I remembered that I had a formal medical learning and training. But it's basic actually because I didn't use any chakra."

I concealed and carefully picked my words. I was indeed a senior-year medical student on the other universe, of course the top notch. I already familiarized myself with basic medic job and also corpses.

"I'm good with agility and reflexes because I'm an athlete on athletic," I continued.

"What's an athlete?" Hidan asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

I slapped my forehead lightly, of course they used different term for some words on my universe. Well then I had to translate and change some –or many- of them.

"Well you could say that I'm an expert on that case. It would make me easier to learn taijutsu, even if I hadn't learn it yet. But I know it will," I nodded firmly. _Yes yes...it will work..._

"Alright, anything else?"

I formed a faint smirk on the Leader's question.

"I like reading, plotting things and cursing. I dislike being useless, stupid people and waiting. I'm good at almost anything, I assured you –hey don't make that face darling Deidara, I don't like it–. I enjoy bitching around and kicking asses, and what if I say that I want to join the ranks in Akatsuki, Leader-sama?"

I smirked while staring at the slightly surprise Pein. There was no use to hiding things and my true intention to them (except my Narutoverse knowledge), in the end I had to gain their trust. I will pledged myself to them until the right time because damn I need to survive too, without breaking any information about my knowledge. I trusted myself for this. I'm not the town's luckiest bitch for nothing!

I realized that the room had been silent since the moment I ended my words. My eyes stared to all the faces in the room and they put the same serious yet doubting facial expression.

"What can you offer to us, Severine?" Pein broke the silence, eyeing me challengingly.

I put my right leg above my left, dropped my hands on the knee and tilted my head –my bitch pose–, "I pledge this organization my full loyalty. I have nothing to betray you for though, I have no village, nor family, nor master. You _knew_ that I had this strange chakra thing and I offered it too, use it for this organization, I don't mind. And I'm ready, until the time comes, to be the deadliest kunoichi that you guys ever see. That's my offer." I ended my little speech with a glorious smirk.

Pein gazed at me indifferently but I knew that he was plotting things in his head. I turned his gaze and emptied my mind, just in case he could read my mind, and put my best poker face.

His lips twitched a little, "You're such a strange girl."

"Strange girls never dissapoint you, I assumme," I shrugged.

Konan and him were changing a look, and finally she nodded at my direction, "Alright. Prove us your worth, or you leave this organization, which that means you die."

I already heard this ' _if you leave the Akatsuki then it means you die'_ thing, and I nodded in agreement, "Sounds fine for me."

I saw Pein directed his gaze to the other members, "Anyone object this decision?"

Kakuzu grunted, "No but it means that I have to rearrange all the outcome for the addition of this girl. So troublesome."

I waved my hand sarcastically, "Excuse me Mr. Treasurer but if you find any problem with that I _will_ be gladly to help you. I'm good at accounting."

"No way in hell I'll let you touch my check book, silly girl," he replied grumpily.

"Then stop whining you stupid old geezer. Don't bring your gloomy ambiance to this glorious circle, miser," I replied his words because oh really, he was so annoying if it comes about money. I remembered that I had a friend who had the hobby just like this old miser, and when he pissed me off because he broke my lab equipments, I set his account and check books on fire. He never messed with me anymore.

 _Good times, good times..._

Rest of the members just nodded or mumbled 'no problem' at Pein's question, until I turned my head to Sasori who eyed me warily.

I gave him my sexiest smirk, wrapped my arms on his torso, and said "Chill Danna, I won't eat you...yet."

He looked bored but I could find fire in his eyes.

"Get off girl before I make you to."

"I want to see you try..." I purred and winked an eye.

But before my future husband could reply my words, Pein cut off our lovely interaction.

"Severine, don't." Now Pein already glared at me.

I raised my hands, "Alright, alright...don't scold me because I can't resist his pheromone, Leader-sama. You're so cruel..."

I heard a laughter from Deidara. He pointed a finger at me and grinned, "I like you, yeah. Now I have a partner to grate on Danna's nerve, yeah. This is good!"

I winked at him and give him my thumbs, "Call me whenever you're on it."

"Don't forget to count me in, blondies!" Hidan chimed.

I nodded excitedly, "Definitely will, hot-priest."

"Sev, come here."

I saw Konan walked in –I didn't see her walked out–, while holding a tiny item that if I wasn't mistake that is the-

Oh. Yeah.

I squealed for the countless time today.

It was the badass Akatsuki ring and she would give me one. _OMG OMG OMG YESSSS! My fellow fangirls would be drop dead envy with me. Eat that shit bitches!_

I walked towards her and had my fingers spread in front of her, wiggling them, "Here here here my fingers and let me use that glorious ring, Konan!"

She smirked at my antics and showed me the ring. It was like the rest of the member's ring but it has kanji for phoenix scribed on it.

"The bird of fire, cool..." I muttered and eyeing the ring longingly.

Konan smiled at me and put the ring on my left pinky finger, "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Severine."

I raised my left hand on my eye level and admiring the ring's beauty. _Whoa really this is so cool..._ And after the ring put on my pinky, I felt a warm wave from it and soon my nails were turned into deep purple color. _Hell yeah and I got the permanent nail polish!_

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and saw Kisame standing beside me. He gave me a loofy grin, "Welcome to the ranks, Severine," he said.

I gave him a hug (yay finally I could hug him!) and grinned, "Thank you, Kisame. And you can call me Sev if you want."

He chuckled and pat my head, "Oh-ho, alright alright."

Ugh I love this guy, he was so warm and friendly. And huge. And huggable. Yay for the shark-man!

"Actually how old are you, blonde bitch?" asked Hidan while walking towards me.

"Oh I'm twenty years old, and you?"

Hidan's eyes widen at my words and he grabbed my chin, "Twenty? Why in the hell you look like thirteen?!"

And then I realized something that bothered me in the first place when I woke up. I slapped Hidan's hand and turned my head to search for a mirror. A full-length mirror.

"Do you guys have a full-length mirror?" I asked nerveously.

"Right there," Konan pointed on a mirror on the back corner of the room, near the dining table. I rushed to get a look on myself because I was positively know that something was wrong with my body. When I reached the mirror and had a look on myself, I shrieked in horror.

 _WHAT THE HELL MAN WHY I LOOK LIKE THIRTEEN YEARS OLD BRAT!_

I pinched my cheeks and stared in horror at my reflection. Here I was, turned back into the body of the thirteen years old me, with just a little curve here and there. My mismatched doe-eyes stared back at me widely.

"Oh no. No no no no no no..." I muttered and started to unzipping my cloak to catch a better look on my body.

"Whoa girl, you easily give us this entertainment?"

"Hell yeah bitch, go strip!"

"Is this girl twisted, yeah, Leader?!"

"Severine!"

"Oh my eyes."

"Hn, that's innapropriate."

"There is definitely something wrong with this brat..."

" **Oh** my."

"Boys cover your eyes before I plucked them out! You too, Zetsu. And Severine...please cover yourself."

* * *

After the little fiasco that I made on the living room, Konan and Pein escorted me to my room. As a girl, I had the privilege to own my personal room. My room was quite spacious with a queen sized bed in the middle, a medium wardrobe on the right, a desk on the corner near a window, a tall bookshelf and a full-length mirror in the other corner, and I saw a bathroom door that maybe connected with the next room. The walls were cream and the floors were wooden. _I will repaint this room into forest green..._

"This is your personal room, you won't share the room like the others. The bathroom is connected with Konan's. Keep it clean and don't ruin my base," explained Pein.

I groaned, "Why can't I share my room with Sasori? I will take care of him..."

Pein narrowed his eyes, "I won't let that happen, or he will be scarred for life."

I hit his shoulder, "Such a cock-blocker."

"What did you say?"

"Both of you, stop." Konan grabbed Pein's shoulder and glared at me. I just shrugged.

"Sev, you can use my clothes for now, and we will get your gear later," offered Konan.

"Nah I want to have my own gear as soon as possible. A badass gear. A sexy one," I pouted.

Pein groaned in annoyance and Konan huffed while kneading her temples. _Hey it's not my fault if I want to have my own gear, it's essential for Kunoichi!_

"Let me accompany her, yeah, Sir Leader!"

I saw Deidara leaned on my doorframe and gave us a big grin. Pein nodded and let us to go but not for too long. I squaled because right now I'm going to have a shopping spree with my future bff. _Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!_

"Alright. Deidara, use the money from the last mission. I'll tell Kakuzu later. Oh and do me a favor Sev, do some groceries shopping for the base, would you?" said Konan while walking out from my room.

"Of course I will, Konan." I grinned.

"Well then off you go." She waved her hands, signaling us to depart quickly.

I bounced in excitement and circled my arms around his right one, "Well let's go sweetheart, let's spend the miser's money!"

Deidara howled in laughter, "Lead the way, yeah! Let's make him broke!"

When were passing the kitchen, Hidan stopped us with his loudh filthy mouth. "Hey where the hell are you going?"

"We're going to buy clothes for Sev here and groceries too, yeah," Deidara replied while hanging his Akatsuki cloak on the hanger near the front door. Because no way in hell we were using the cloak for shopping, he handed me a huge navy blue coat. "Use this for a while yeah until we find your gear."

I nodded in thanks, and went inside the nearest bathroom.

After a minute I went out and found that Hidan was already use his own black cloak over his ninja gear.

"Where do you think you're going, unholy Jashinist?"

"I'm fucking coming with you of course," he said while holding the front door open.

"Not with your scythe you idiot. We're going for shopping not killing spree."

"Hey but my scythe is my soulmate you crazy bitch!"

"Leave it, yeah, or you're not coming with us!"

I heard some cursing from Hidan before he finally agreed to left his scythe. It took around fifteen minutes to get to the nearest village. And then we took off.

Say yay to my first shopping trip with the Akatsuki!

* * *

 **3rd POV : The Akatsuki**

After Severine, Hidan and Deidara left the base, Pein gathered the rest of the members in his office. He was quite surprised at first when that girl proposed herself to join the Akatsuki. Of course, he won't let any ordinary ninja and kunochi to join his ranks. He had his own reason to let her joined the Akatsuki even if for now she was just a girl with a big amount of chakra.

"I bet we are gathered here to have a little talk about that brat, aren't we?" Sasori started.

Pein nodded, "Yes we are. I have a plan for her."

"Her chakra is no joke, Sir Leader. It's almost as big as Jinchuuriki, I could say," added Kisame. He could feel her chakra flaring around almost like a coccoon on her body when she hugged him before.

"Yes, and we need that as our weapon. It's even easier because she was willing to let us use her."

"It's indeed rare for a shinobi except the Jinchuuriki or the one who already mastered the chakra sealing for having chakra amount as huge as hers. We knew somehow that she is a special case," Konan remembered when she first saw Severine in the forest, even if the girl didn't have any killing intent, but her chakra was really strange.

"What's your plan, Sir Leader?" Itachi finally asked. He had a quite big curiosity towards the girl. Besides from her chakra, she knew about the incident and even she mentioned Sasuke. Maybe later he will confront the girl about this problem.

Pein leaned back on his leather chair, "We will train her, hard. She offered herself to be our deadliest weapon, so be it. We will use her to the fullest. It's convenience because she has such a huge amount of chakra.

"We will train her in ninjutsu, taijutsu and maybe a little genjutsu. We need her to be an offensive type of kunoichi. I also hope that she will start to learn medical jutsu soon."

Pein glanced at Zetsu, "I need you to keep an eye on her."

Zetsu nodded his head, " **Of course** Leader-sama."

"Itachi and Kakuzu, you train her for ninjutsu. Will you?"

"Hn, I will," said Itachi, while Kakuzu only grunted.

He averted his gaze to Kisame, "You train her with the taijutsu. For some times, I will assign Deidara and Hidan for her sparring partner."

"Alright, Sir Leader," Kisame replied.

"And you Sasori, train her with the chakra control and medical jutsu."

Sasori groaned, "...Alright. She will be the death of me then..."

Pein's lips twitched slightly, "Bear with it."

The crimson haired man rolled his eyes, "It's easy for you to say."

"If there is nothing more to be discussed, you're all dismissed."

One by one the members left the office. Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi went to the living room to have a little discussion.

"So what do you guys think about this girl, eh?" Kisame asked while searching for food in the refrigerator.

Itachi sat on the couch after he picked a book from the shelf, "She's very young."

"You were also thirteen when you joined us, Itachi," replied Sasori while turning on the television.

Kisame gave them a toothy grin, "Well I must say she's kind of too young for the organization. Itachi was a special case back then, you knew that, Sasori."

Sasori nodded and shrugged, "Yes, I'm aware."

"And you're aware that she's a big fangirl of yours," Kisame added.

Sasori turned his head and gave him a glare, "Will you just shut up, Kisame?"

Kisame laughed, "Alright alright, but really, she seems happy to join us and she's not terrified at all."

"Hn, maybe she has her own plan."

"She's better not pissing of the Leader, though," Sasori grumbled.

And next they heard the front door creaked open, three loud voices filled the base.

"We're home!"

"Oh they're back already," said Kisame while walking to the main corridor.

Loud footsteps can be heard clearly and then three figures appeared on the doorsteps of the living room.

"Ta-daaaah! Look at my newest gear!"

Sasori grumbled at the noises and glanced lazily at the source, Severine.

She was wearing a cropped, black off shoulder ninja-top with elbow length bell sleeves, a tight black shorts and dark green look-a-like medic ninja skirt, with slits on the both sides, and knee length black ninja boots.

"Finally I have my own gear! Oh I'm soooo happy," she said while walking to the kitchen counters to drop the groceries.

"You look cute in that, Severine," Kisame pat her head and gave her a grin.

"Yay you're the best, Kisame!" she hugged the huge swordsman tightly.

"I helped her to choose them, yeah!" added Deidara who had a handful of shopping bag in both of his hands.

"She's so fucking annoying, she dragged us to all the stores and bought almost every craps that she found cute!" Hidan grumbled while chewing his apple.

"Don't be such a party pooper Hidan, this is my first shopping spree here. Be nice to me," Severine glared to the silver haired man.

The girl walked bouncily to the couch where Sasori sat, and took a seat beside the red haired man, "Danna, how do I look?"

Sasori shrugged his shoulders and replied indifferently, "You look fine."

Severine gasped and turned around to look at Deidara, "Dei, he gave me a compliment. Omg omg omg is this the beginning of the new journey of love?!"

The blond man rolled his eyes, "Don't get yourself into delusion, yeah."

"That's mean, blondie. Oh Itachi, I have something for you." She opened the paper bag beside her and took out a box of dango, she knew that dango is Itachi's favorite so she bought him a dozen of them.

"Here, you do like dango, right?" she offered the box to the raven haired man on her left. She was sure that she saw a glint of happiness in his eyes before his hand took the box from her.

"I do. Thank you, Severine."

"Anytime, awesome," she winked.

* * *

 **1st POV : Severine**

After showing off my newest badass ninja gear (I feel good about that) and gave Itachi his beloved dango, I decided to hanging around in the living room. _Maybe I would make the early dinner for them though_...

Before I reached kitchen to prepare some dishes for my newest comrades, I saw Konan walking into the living room and called me over. I raised my eyebrow in confusion when he handed me a piece of paper.

"Here. This is chakra paper. We want to know what your chakra nature is, it will make your training in ninjutsu later easier."

 _Oh oh oh I know this!_ This is the paper that Naruto used to know his chakra nature. Oh yeah now I'm very excited.

"Do you know how it works?" Konan asked.

"Of course I do," I nodded, holding up the paper between my fingers. I rushed chakra between my fingers into the paper.

It burned away into ash.

"Oooh, burn."

Hell yeah it's fire nature. I always thought that fire nature was the most badass one, and it was very offensive. I smirked, _now I can easily burn the bitches..._

"Fire nature," Konan stated, slightly surprised. She averted his gaze to Itachi that already watching us since before.

"Itachi I believe you will train her well."

Itachi nodded, "Hn."

"Your training will start tomorrow morning with Sasori for your chakra control, and then with Itachi for your ninjutsu. Clear?" Konan eyeing me thoughtfully.

I raised my thumb and nodded, "Crystal."

Konan smiled approvingly and took my hand, "Now, help me to make dinner for these useless morons, would you?"

I laughed while we were walking to the kitchen, "Oh it's a pleasure."

I turned my head and catched Sasori attention, I pointed my index finger at him and winked, "You, Danna. Get yourself ready for tomorrow morning. We'll _enjoy_ our training, won't we?"

He cursed and replied, "Of course we _will,_ crazy brat."

I giggled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey fellas! It's good to be back with the brand new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this :) Oh and I'm kinda sad because I saw that there's quite a number who read this story but only a few who reviewed and gave me feedbacks. Well would you guys give me more feedbacks for this chapter? Please? :3

Soon, we'll see Severine and the Akatsuki in action. Just wait.

Big kisses and hugs for _Jasmin3103_ and _guest_ for your reviews. Keep reviewing darlings! ;)


	3. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer :** I only own Severine. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warning :** Language and bloods.

 **Ad Infinitum**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Wake Up Call**

 **.**

I woke up the next morning with a slight grumpiness. I was not a morning person, you might say. I glanced around lazily and noticing how bland my room was. This room was nothing to compared with my very decorated room in another universe. My old room had forest green and ivory walls, with all black furnitures. Leather, of course, I loved leather. Even if I loved wooden furnishing, but still...

 _I really should repaint and redecorate this room. Like, ASAP!_

Half-asleep, I stumbled out of my bed, picked my new gear from my closet, and made my way to the bathroom.

I loved my new outfit. It felt so comfortable because they were quite skin tight. I was not a fan of loose outfit though, so...I thought my gear was perfect. They were on my favorite color, dark green and black. Oh and the boots are also lovely, they reminded me of my old favorite military boots that I almost used everyday back then. Even if yesterday we made quite a scene while chosing the gear. Well...I thought we couldn't ever go back to that shopping district anymore in the future.

 _ **Flashback**_

"I fucking told you Sevy, you should buy this one!"

"Don't call me with that horrendous nickname, dipshit."

"Nah! You have to buy this pink kimono top, yeah. It will be good with your hair color, yeah!"

"No thanks, sunshine. It will just make me look like an old nan."

I sighed in annoyance at the two loudest members of Akatsuki. Here I was, given a permission and also a quite lot of money for shopping, maybe relieving my nerves for a while, but quite the contrary, I saw them bickering about which outfit I had to choose.

I rolled my eyes _, 'Oh please, like I couldn't choose for my own.'_

Then I decided to strolling around the biggest kunoichi gear shop in the village. I saw many kind of kunoichi outfits, like a mid-length Kimono which Temari wore or some hoodies like the one which Hinata used.

I hummed in confusion while checking out the outfits. I skipped the stall with the bright colored outfits. No, I wasn't a big fan of the bright ones. I found myself on the back of the store, and dig through the box of seems like dark colored ones. Until I found it.

I raised the outfit to my eye-level and grinned, "Hello gorgeous. I've been looking for you."

I entered a fitting room, carrying the outfit that I found happily.

After a moment, I found myself grinning happily in the mirror. I twirled around and stretched my hands. I looked fine in this gear. Feeling excited, I went out from the fitting room and called for both of my companions.

"Dei-kun! Hidan! Come here!"

I heard their bickering sound and finally they reached me with a mountain of clothes on their both hands.

I was sure that I saw a piece of pink lingerie on Hidan's hand.

"Dammit guys, please, I am very capable of choosing my own gear! Look at you, you both look like laundry guy."

"Nonsense! Look Sev-chan I– Oh wow, you look good, yeah!" Deidara said after he took a good look of my newest outfit.

I winked, "Of course I am. Please guys put those back on their place."

"Hell fucking no! You have to try this," Hidan shoved a very tiny purple tank top (I swear it's a bra, it's barely cover my boobs!) and grinning like a madman.

"I'm not sure that this fucking bra will make my Danna happy..."

"That puppet boy can fuck himself, but I bet you'll look smoking hot!" encouraged Hidan, while I found that he was still grinning.

That pervert priest. I bet his Jashin is some kind of perverted one too.

"Hey don't disgraced her, yeah. Use that purple bra for yourself, and sacrifice it for your lovely Jashin, yeah!"Deidara shoved back the purple bra to hidan's face.

"What did you fucking say, blondie?!"

"Are you deaf now, yeah?!"

I lost my count for how many times they were arguing since we left the base. And it annoyed me. Alright I loved Deidara, and yeah maybe Hidan too, but seeing guys arguing over girl's clothes was such a big no. Ugh.

The next moment, I saw my blond companion pulled a handful of clay. My eyes widen in alert and I muttered, "Oh fuck."

I tiptoed backward, and made my way out of the fucking store. I wasn't immortal like any of them, so the wisest choice here was I should get the fuck out of this place after I put an enough amount of ryo on the cashier.

Once I opened the front door I ran lightly to the other side of the streets, keeping space between myself and the store. Right after I settled in a spot near a dango parlor, I heard sound of an explosion.

"Art is a bang!"

I turned my head and saw the store was already gone into piles of ruins and ashes with thick smokes surrounding. Deidara already fled with his owl clay, left the immortal Hidan alone in the middle of the ruins, screaming inappropriate words that made all mothers covering their children's ears.

I couldn't help but grinning like the Joker, seeing the mess that Deidara made. Of course I adored Sasori's idea and form of art, but I always found that bombs are such a thrilling experience.

I stifled a laugh and turned my head to the dango seller beside me who was gaping like a goldfish. I placed some ryos on its counter.

"Sir, may I have two boxes of dango?"

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I stepped out from the bathroom, drying my long hair, when I heard a rapid knock on my door. I walked to the door and opened it, found no other but Itachi was standing on my doorstep.

"Yes, awesome?" I asked casually.

He was eyeing me coolly, "Breakfast is in half an hour."

I nodded, "Alright, thanks. Ah, but who is on the kitchen duty today?"

"It's Sasori."

I squeaked in joy, "Is he a good cook?"

"He's terrible."

My eyes narrowed and I cringed. Sasori might had be my number one, but I didn't want to eat something that surely would make my stomach suffered. I sighed and motioned a finger to the gorgeous man in front of me, turning back and hung my towel on the desk chair, and got out of the room.

"Well I think that I have to save the Akatsuki's day then, let's go," I circled my right arm to his left one, and walking leisurely to the kitchen

I noticed that he gave me a weird look, but I shrugged it of. Like I care.

But after some steps I could clearly see from my peripheral vision that he glanced at me twice or thrice, finally I sighed and decided to ask what was wrong about him.

"What is it, Itachi? Is there something funny on my face?"

At first he gave no response, but then he slowly replied, "Nothing."

I smiled knowingly, perfectly understand what he was thinking right now. He was thinking about the words that I said to him yesterday, how a mysterious little girl with tendency of a fangirl could know 'things' about him and his act. And his foolish little brother. Sorry, I couldn't help but called him that.

Plastering a sweet smile, I asked him, "How old are you, Itachi?"

"Sixteen," he replied without even sparing a glance at me.

Sixteen, huh? Wait, if I wasn't mistaken, the Uchiha massacre happened when Itachi was thirteen, and he left the village directly after that and then joined the Akatsuki. It means that three years passed since then. Well, let me draw a timeline here...

So now Naruto and the other rookies are on their final year in the Academy, being ten years old. They will be a genin next year and then they would be formed to some teams, and some months before the Konoha invasion.

I nodded in content. Alright, now I could make a proper and efficient timeline for this universe. And I still had enough times to be what I had on my mind. I should planned it soon.

"What a perfect age for breeding, huh?"

He turned his head at me and shot a startled look.

I grinned amusedly, "Just kidding, handsome."

 **.**

* * *

I saved my entire comrades from Sasori's cooking by interrupting my beloved future husband, and took over the kitchen duty. I loved cooking. In my old life, every time I went back to my hometown and stayed with my parents, I always volunteered to do the cooking. My parents loved my cooking, they said that they tasted so good. I was quite proud of my cooking talent.

Now, I found myself serving my family recipe's beef taco to all the members with a little help from my blond BFF. I took a seat on the middle, between Konan and Itachi. And I had a great view of my future husband right in front of me. What a beautiful morning.

I clapped my hand in front of my chest, "Let's eat!"

"What is this thing?" Kakuzu asked suspiciously.

"It's taco. Some kind of sandwich thing. Try it Kakuzu, you'll love it."

Pein nodded from his seat at the head of the table, "Let's."

And then the others started to eat and attacked their plates.

I took a biteful of my taco, and chewing slowly. I nodded in content, tasting my dish.

"This is delicious, Sev. I like it," said Konan. I smiled at the blue haired woman and muttering 'thanks'.

"After breakfast you'll train with Sasori for your lack of chakra control, " said Pein. I smiled widely and glanced at the said man in front of me.

"Oh it's a pleasure for me," I purred.

"And a catastrophe for me," replied Sasori.

I squealed in joy, "Oh you're so funny, danna. I love you so much!"

"Isn't it too early to throw that word around? It's only morning, Sev-chan," Kisame mused.

I swallowed my taco and replied, "I'll throw that word non-stop all the time, if you guys let me."

"Over my fucking dead immortal body," Hidan replied, smirking amusedly.

I narrowed my eyes at him,"Asshole."

"Stop it you two," said Pein while calmly chewing his supper.

I chose to stay silent while Hidan dumbly kept his filthy mouth shouting and finally being choked by Kakuzu's tentacles.

"I wonder Severine, why your name is so different and strange? Something about your heritage?" Sasori asked. My eyes widen, oh my god he was asking me a personal question. My love was asking me.

Trying to be more calm and composed, I cleared my throat and flashing a bright smile to him, "Yes danna, it is. My father's Japanese and my mother's French."

"French, yeah?" Deidara quirked his eyebrows.

Thinking quickly, I answered, "My mother said that she and her ancestors were born far away from this land that we knew now, the elemental nations. I never asked her much because at fact she didn't provide any satisfying answers though. But I think, me and my mother now was the last of our kind."

 _Damn, I sounded cool._

"That makes sense that your name surely sound so strange. Also some of your physical appearance," Kakuzu said.

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"I could have a lot of money if I sell you to a brothel, then," he added.

I stopped chewing, "Don't you dare."

"And you didn't remember where were your parents?" asked Pein.

I shrugged, "If I remember of course I won't be here right now. At least God blessed me with memories of them," I replied calmly.

"It's Jashin you bitch, not God!"

"Oh just shut up you Jashin's boy toy."

Konan kneaded her temple, "Sev, language. It's only breakfeast."

"You know I'm not sorry, Konan," I replied.

I heard Konan exhaled heavily and I flashed a grin at her. We continued the supper with little arguments and chats here and there. It was good even if Deidara almost blew up the dining table because of the stupidity of Hidan.

Pein rose from his seat, picked his empty plate and walked to the kitchen and put the plate in the sink. He turned his head at me, and narrowed his eyes, "Go start your training. Now."

I whined, "But I haven't finished my-"

"Now."

Sasori rose from his seat and yanked my back collar, "Come brat, follow me."

I was grinning madly and happily left my supper, hugged him, "Of course sweetheart, I'll follow you until my last breath."

I heard Deidara, Kisame and Hidan howled in laughter. And Sasori gave me a bump on my head.

Omg he claimed me.

Hell yes. Ugh but I sounded like a maniac stalker.

 **.**

"So, what do you know about chakra control?"

I glanced around in amazement. They really are a lot of puppets here. All of them were so cool and fascinating. But one of them took my entire attention.

I walked to the human puppet that being lied above the table in the corner of the room.

"The Sandaime Kazekage," I murmured.

I sensed him walking slowly to me, "You know him?"

Of course I did and I knew that he'll be blew up someday by pink haired kunoichi with her monstrous strength.

I nodded, "Yeah, of course. He was the strongest Kazekage ever, yet you turned him into your beautiful human puppet."

He eyeing me with interest and curiousity, "And how do you know that?"

Oh, I didn't talk too much, didn't I?

I inhaled deeply and averted my gaze to him, "Well, I know many things."

He raised his eyebrows, and nodded indifferently, "Alright if you said so, I bet you can answer my question."

"Chakra control, huh? Well, wait..."

I tried to remember things that I had read from my fangirling era. Chakra is a spiritual energy –yes that's the basic. It can be manipualated to many forms such as ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. There are more advanced use in chakra like the senjutsu and the others –I forgot, they were too many–.

I hummed and started telling the things that I knew, "For chakra control, a ninja should only mould as much chakra as they need to perform a given abiility. If they used too much, the excess chakra is wasted but if they they didn't mould enough, a technique won't be performed effectively. And that's a problem."

Sasori nodded and sat down on his working chair, "Go on."

"And there are some trainings for improving the chakra manipulation, such as leaf concentration, tree climbing and also water walking."

His reddish brown eyes stared at me, "Is that all?"

I shrugged, "What else?"

He spinned his chair and sigh tiredly, "I thought that I overestimate you."

My hands clasped in front of my chest, "You're thinking that high about me? Oh I'm really flattered, danna."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't get yourself into delusion, brat."

I pouted and took a seat on the table beside him, "Alright. So what will you teach me?"

"You said that you've learned medics, didn't you?" he asked while scanning his bookshelf on the right of the room.

"Yeah, what about it?"

He tossed me a scroll, a quite huge one, written in kanji and some symbols that I didn't understand.

"Read that. It contains how to effectively control your chakra, for your case that you have a big amount of it. It would be useless if you can't control it properly. Start from now, I give you an hour," he commanded.

"Danna, you know that I love you, right? But I think that you're quite insane for giving me just a fucking hour? What the hell, sweetheart?" I glared at him (Oh God, actually I didn't want to do that) and put the huge scroll on the desk.

"Are you deaf? You heard me, right?"

"I heard you but-"

"Then do it. And don't disturb my work," he said and turned around to start fixing his fucking puppets.

I hissed. He was so adorable but annoying as hell. A cute bastard, he is.

It wasn't like I hate to read, I loved reading. But please this scroll was full of kanji and others foreign symbols that I didn't fucking know what they are. I didn't have a problem to read such a huge scroll in English or French, but this was a different case...

I huffed in annoyance and started reading the fucking scroll.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Sasori was fixing his puppets while Severine was reading the scroll that he gave her. He took some glances to the platinum haired girl, checking out if she was still reading the scroll diligently. Eventhough the scroll was huge for a light reading or for one hour reading, he knew that it was the most efficient one.

He was not a patient man, everybody knew that. At first he wanted to decline Pein's command to teach the girl chakra control and a little bit of medical jutsu, but he didn't. First, because the Leader would be very mad and possibly banned him for having his own personal workroom, and second, because her chakra made him curious.

It was no joke. This girl was a strange case.

He turned his head to the said girl and asked, "Have you done yet?"

She rolled the scroll and nodded, "Yeah I'm done."

He stifled a smirk, he was not wrong about her.

"What can you tell me about that scroll?"

"It tells about some effective ways to control your chakra, entirely different from the basic exercises that I mentioned before. And also some advantages and disadvantages about learning a precise chakra control," she explained to the point, literally told about the main line only.

Sasori sighed, this girl was such a rebel.

"And specifically?" he asked.

Severine groaned, "Should I explain them also? I already grasp the point so be it, danna."

"How can I make sure that you already grasped and understood about them?"

"I can show you, right?"

He gave an amused look, "Really? Are you a genius or something?"

She shrugged, "It won't hurt to try, sweetheart."

Sasori sighed in annoyance every time the young rebel in front of him called him sweetheart and another affectionate nicknames. It was just drop dead annoying for him.

"On the scroll written that doing meditation will be very helpful for precise chakra control. But, really, danna? I don't want to meditate everytime I had my free time, or maybe someday I'll be a monk," she scrunched her nose, imagining that someday she would be bald and meditating everyday, everynight.

"It's not about quantity of the time you moron, it's about quality. Eventhough you just meditating a few times but you do it properly, it's better than doing that all day long."

She stayed silent for a moment before nodded excitedly, "Yeah, yeah, you're right. That quality over quantity saying, yes I agree."

Sasori turned his working chair around, picked a paper and a pencil, "Now, meditate. Do it well and don't disturb me while I'm designing my new puppet."

He heard the girl cursed and muttering 'Damn that bastard, but I love him anyway.' multiple times.

He stifled a smirk.

* * *

 **1st POV**

I forced my eyes wide open and stifled a yawn, keeping myself in line.

No no no no no I couldn't sleep in front of this awesome man, it would embarassed me.

I cursed my lack of caffeine because no one on the base liked coffee, they prefered tea. Well, of course they were. But being a former medical student really meant that I had to stayed up late for most days, doing tasks, researching, and blah blah blah. Because I had a little tolerance for sleepiness, I had to cling into caffeine. I knew it wasn't healthy but, yeah... it helped a lot.

And for the next shopping trip I shouldn't forget to buy a huge box of coffee. Uhm, or in this era they still sold them in the form of beans? Coffee beans, then.

"Sleepy?"

I averted my gaze to the man in front of me, no other but Uchiha Itachi. The sexy Uchiha.

I flashed my hand, "Oh nah! Well, actually a little bit. That meditating thing that I did with my future husband made kinda light and sleepy, indeed."

He nodded at my words, "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, soon, I hope so," I replied.

"I'll teach you few basics fire jutsu. The first one is fireball jutsu, it only need boar, horse and tiger handseals and you pushed your chakra to your mouth. Your hand would be around your mouth to form a kind of trumpet. Got it?" Itachi explained the fireball technique like it was just a piece of cake.

A piece of hot cake, it is.

I knew this jutsu was the first one that the Uchihas learned, usually they trained on the lake to prevent any spreading fire through their compound. Some kids only let out a little ball of fire or maybe just a smoke, but this guy in front of me was able to formed a huge fireball on his first try.

And it didn't help me to relax.

I wanted to impress him, yeah go on, you could call me a praise-whore. But I really didn't want to make him looked down on me. This is the great sexy Uchiha, people! How nasty and peasant you were, you must had that little desire to be good in front of him.

And what could you say for a praise-whore like me, huh?

I inhaled deeply and stood up, replayed all the handseals that I learned before from the scroll that Danna showed me. I memorized them quite perfectly, I thought so...

"Alright, I'll try it now," I said, moving my hands to form the seals. Soon, a rush of chakra flowed up to my mouth and I concentrated to form it into a great fireball that I already saw many times before in the anime.

 _Please please please for the love of the seven Gods let me form a huge ass of fireball!_

I coughed. Hard.

Damn.

I only let out a cute tiny fireball and a pile of smoke. I was still coughing and moving my hands around to erase the smoke.

My lips felt slightly burned and chapped. Holy fucking shit it felt terrible.

"Damhn ih hurs Itahchee!" I said while still coughing a little, I was positively sure that my lips are blackened by now.

Itachi walked to me and offered a bottle of water. I took it and nodded in thanks.

"It's quite hard at the first time. But you can try again, it takes practice," he said.

I swallowed my drink and groaned, feeling embarassed. I had to mastered this jutsu less than a week. That's my goal, fullstop.

"After you mastered this jutsu, I'll teach you another with more advanced level."

This caught my attention.

"A badass one, please?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"A badass one that could burn people alive, please?"

He stared at me with his questioning gaze, exhaled deeply and turned around, "Maybe."

I bumped my fist to the air, "Alright, I'll make the biggest fireball for you, awesome!"

Oh, I was a very cheap praise-whore.

 **.**

After I and Itachi went back to the base and reported my training progress to the Leader-sama, I was given a free time for myself until dinner time. At first I decided to go to the shopping district but my piercing dictator declined my will because he said that wherever and whenever I went to the shopping district, troubles might follow.

Hey on the last shopping trip I didn't even start any trouble, it was Dei and Hidan! Leader-sama could be so mean sometimes...

So in the end I decided to have afternoon stroll around the forest, maybe I would find some strange herbs or plants for Zetsu. Also some times alone in the greens always did good for your mind and soul.

Ah, the perks of being medical student.

I packed a water container and a box of fried shrimps (oh I love them so much!), just in case I would spent a long time in the forest. And because I was going out alone, I planned to train more of my physical strength. Yeah, maybe some sprints and jumping too for my agility. I was quite confident for my athletic talent but the last time I did it was on the pole and gym, not in the middle of the forest and using branches as my tools now.

I also brought some of medical books that my Danna lent me, he said that I had to grasp the point and idea first before trying further. He was really sweet and caring. I could feel the seeds of our love were blooming.

Ah, life's good.

I jogged lightly from the base until I entered the forest, and then I stopped to find a nice and tall tree to start my tree climbing training. Even Sasori said that the common exercise like that didn't needed, but still I wanted to try it.

"Ah here it is."

In the middle of the forest, I found a huge and tall tree that had a quite smooth surface, free from moses and its friends. Perfect. I dropped my bag to the ground and started warming up.

Once I was ready, I channeled chakra to my feet and steadied it. It still felt strange for me, to be able manipulating my chakra and the others, it made me feel unnatural. But alas, this was my new life.

I stepped my right foot first to the tree, and then my left followed. I stayed still for a moment, made sure that my feet were sticked properly on the tree. When I found nothing strange, I nodded in content. I started to walk slowly on the tree.

I reached five steps until my legs gave up and I jumped back to the ground. I huffed in annoyance, why all of those characters did this so easily, and coolly. Especially that sexgod Kakashi. Oh that man, I was eager to meet him, please God let me meet him soon!

I repeated the climbing for hours until I was slightly dizzy from my chakra usage. It paid off, afterall. I suceed reached past the middle of the high tree, I sliced it deeply through the height that I reached.

Lowering myself down, I leaned on the tree and picked my water container. I gulped a huge amount of water for my thirst.

I panted. My endurance dropped quickly, I really needed to train hard my physical endurance. If I stayed like this, I wouldn't last long with my training core with the Akatsuki. Especially in my taijutsu lesson with Kisame. Oh damn. Years being a medical student really lessened my capability on physic departement.

I stood up, decided to have some sprints around the forest.

And there was I sensed another presence.

At first I shrugged it off because I thought it was another member of Akatsuki, but this one was less intimidating, but alas this was a chakra of a strong shinobi.

 **I** tried to conceal my chakra, just like the way that I had read from the book (Oh thank you so much, my lovely danna). I stayed still. Well, I had succed to conceal it, am I?

I heard noises from the bushes behind me and I turned around. There was a man, from what he looked like, he was around twenty. He was holding a katana, while cleaning it, and his eyes met mine. Nah, he was not handsome, so I didn't turn into my fangirl mode.

The first thing I learned from the shinobi world, if you met someone that could turn into an enemy, and for the addition if that person had a lethal weapon and you didn't have any, or for my case that I only brought foods and hadn't mastered any jutsu, just play victim. Don't pose any offensive stance or chakra.

So, I dropped my guard and put my most innocent face that I ever had.

He whistled and smiled cockily, "Oh what do I have here?"

Uh-oh, this won't be good. Keep calm, Sev, keep calm.

I smiled calmly, "Hello, who are you?"

And now he was grinning.

"I think it should've be me who ask that, right?" he asked back. Now he was walking slowly to me, put back his katana to the strap on his back. I could see his eyes glinting with mischieves.

"No one. Just strolling around the area and found myself here, seems like I got lost," I replied while took some steps back to my bag that lied beneath the tree. If I could get out from here, I should bring back my things. Couldn't risk the chance for him to track me down, it would lead him to the base.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetling?" he grabbed my arm, stopped me from picking up my bag.

I stared blandly, trying not to show any emotions, "Go back, of course. It's getting late."

Still holding my arms, he pulled me until I was on an arm length from him, "And what do you do with this lovely face of yours?"

I sneered. Alright, from all the worst people in shinobi world, here I was, bumped into a rapist. I could forgive him if he was handsome or gorgeous, but this man was just a big no.

"Could you please let me go?" I still asked him nicely, while plotting some ways to overpower him with my defenseless state and nearly exhausted body.

Holy crap, I found none.

He chuckled mockingly, and pulled me again until his body pressed against mine.

EW!

"Why should I do that, girl? It's been a while since I had a lovely girl. Even the brothel didn't have the kind like you," he replied while sniffing me around.

Oh no. I was struggling to free myself from his grip, but it only helped a little. His grip was too tight.

"Let me go you asshole or you'll regret this."

He laughed out loud and pushed me onto the ground and grasp my hands in his, still laughing all the way. I tried to kick him hard, but I thought that it was just a weak kick because he didn't even move. I gave a string of curses, but it was just made him felt delighted.

"Hey be still sweetling, it's all right. I've got you," he said, caging me in.

I cursed, "It's all right, my ass! Let me go you fucktard."

I bumped my head onto him and he cursed in pain. My head was throbbing painfully before I felt a sharp tinge on my left cheek. He fucking slapped me.

"How dare you, little slut!" He grabbed my hands harder than before and pressed his body tightly against mine.

"Get the fuck off of me you fucking dipshit!" I forgot the pain on my head and cheek, keep struggling from his tight grasp.

I flared my chakra, hoping that anybody would recognize it and find me right away. And if it was the members, it would do much help.

He chuckled and pressed his chest against mine, one of his hand was wrapping around me while the other hand was still grabbed both of my hands. His heavy disgusting hand was kneading into my back and slided down to my waist, and then my thighs.

I growled loud and spitted on his face, disgusted by his act and his hand that was hovering around my body. I gave him my best snarl and rage gaze, at least I didn't stay still and did nothing to stop him or piss him off.

Now his hand yanked my hair forcefully. Dammit it was painful! I could feel all of my blood went through the top of my skull.

"Play dirty, eh? I will show you what the real _dirty_ is, bitch."

He tore off my top right sleeve and I could feel my shoulder exposed. I growled and tried to hit his head harder this time but his head was already lied on top of my shoulder, I could feel his lips started to hovering around. He chuckled and murmured some inappropriate words.

 _Shit shit shit shit-_

My face was pressed into the crook of his neck. I stayed still for a moment and I knew this might be my only chance. I inhaled deeply, clearly in rage until I only could see red, and opened my mouth as wide as I could and sinked my teeth into his neck.

He was the one who was screaming now and his arms were trying to push me away. But I stayed still and sinked my teeth deeper into his neck, until I could taste warm, coppery blood on my mouth. With the last energy that I had, I bit harder and I could feel that I squished a piece of his flesh, I was biting and shaking my head, desperately tried to ripping things, crushing bones and hoping that it would ruin his blood vessels.

All that I could see was red because of the rage that possessed me and my heart felt cold by this action. No, I didn't feel any sympathy. My groans turned into gurgles as the blood dripped out of my mouth and chunks slid down my chin.

His hands wrapped in my hair and tried to pull me, but my jaw was clenched too tight and my adrenaline was too high to felt my hairs ripped off from my scalp. My now free hands darted up to his neck, my fingers crawling into the edge of his wounds, squirming inside the opening. His screamed weakening but I knew that he might be hurt me later. My hand grasped around the wounds , sunked my fingers in and ripped the front of his neck. I screamed in rage and relieved after I saw his hands slumped out of my hair and his lifeless body slumped down into me.

I pushed him off of my body and spitted the remains of him out of my mouth, panting heavily like a wildling, my adrenaline was running strong. I looked at the fucking rapist's corpse. I screamed and stomped his fucking face, again and again, until his nose was broken and all of his teeth are gone. I stopped stomping him when I thought that I couldn't identify his face anymore.

I took some steps back and leaned back on the tree behind me. I shrieked with all of my last energy, emptying myself from the anger and fear and disgust.

Breathless and tired, covered in gore and the remains of the fucking lustful man, I felt better.

I looked down at the corpse that I just created, and I didn't care at all. I didn't feel any fear or regret. No. I didn't fucking care and I didn't regret his death even if it was just one fucking bit.

I looked up to the sky above my head and sighed shakily.

Did I just turned myself into a monster?

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Deidara and Kisame who were just got back from hunting, sensed a chakra flared. The blond man frowned upon the familiar chakra that he sensed.

"Isn't that Sev's chakra, yeah?"

Kisame hummed in agreement, "Yeah it is. What's she doing in the middle of the forest?"

Deidara shrugged, "Dunno, yeah. But it'll be better to check her out, Leader-sama asked us to keep an eye on her, yeah."

"Alright then."

Both of them followed the trace of her scent because her chakra didn't flare anymore. Deidara felt uneasy because why it was so silent here?

"Are we on the right track, yeah?"

Kisame nodded, "Half mile ahead, I could sense her scent. And blood's."

At that word, Deidara frowned to the shark-man beside him, "Blood?"

"Yeah, a lot of it. We should go faster," he replied and fastening his pace.

Deidara followed behind in the same pace as Kisame and praying that it was just Severine and her stupid act or something. But he really didn't expect, when he and Kisame reached her, that he found a corpse with a neck teared open, and Severine covered in blood and gore. She was staring at the sky with a blank face of hers.

"Holy shit, Sev! What the hell is happened here, yeah?"

She turned her head at the voice of his, and Deidara found that her mismatched eyes was infocus and almost blank.

Kisame lowered himself in front of Severine, "Hey kid, what the hell did you do to that man?"

Severine didn't answer the question, but she just sighed shakily and shuddered.

Deidara took a good look on her and noticed that half of her top was ripped off. And of course, Severine wouldn't do that to her favorite outfit.

"Oh shit," he cursed.

His blue eyes met Kisame and signaling what he just found about the girl in front of them. Finally, Kisame's eyes turned to where Deidara's eyes were, and the swordsman's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Fucking hell."

Deidara got up and walked to the filthy and pathetic corpse, looking down at it in a clear disgust. He picked a clay from his pocket and tossed it at the corpse.

"Let's bring her back now, yeah."

"Let me carry you, kiddo." Kisame slipped his hands behind her neck and knees, and pulled her up to his chest, gently. Of course he knew how to treat a girl that almost got raped.

Both of them left the place quickly, and raced back as fast as they could to the base. Deidara formed his sign and murmured, "Katsu."

A huge explosion could be heard behind them as they left the forest.

Deidara exhaled deeply, trying to soothing his nerves after he saw Severine's state. He didn't expect that someone would bumped into one of them on this area, this area had been secure for months. Their covering jutsu and frequently patrol proved it. Oh Konan and Leader-sama would be furious.

They reached the base and they quickly stormed in. Kisame was heading to Severine's room, and Deidara searched for the Leader.

He found all the members besides Zetsu on the living room, doing their own things.

"Leader-sama, yeah," he called the Leader while walking to him, putting an edge to his voice.

And of course, the Leader could sense something wrong in his subordinate's voice, "What is it, Deidara?"

Deidara was scratching the base of his neck, found it hard to tell the Leader about what just happened in an appropriate way.

He sighed nerveously.

"Sev almost got raped. We found her blanked out in the middle of the forest."

Duh, he couldn't find any appropriate words for this kind of news!

"What the fuck?!" Hidan screamed in anger.

Itachi and Sasori only widen their eyes slightly but kept their calm and continue to listening to Deidara's words.

"Where is she now?!" Konan was really furious now, Deidara could tell that easily.

"In her room, Kisame's with her," he replied.

Konan stormed out from the living room while bringing a bottle of water with her.

Pein stayed calm and asked, "The rapist?"

"Dead. Probably killed by Sev. I found her covered in gore. Such a disturbing look, yeah. And she hadn't talk yet."

The room turned silent at Deidara's words until Pein broke the silence when he put down the glass that he was holding.

He sighed and walked out of the room slowly, "At least she finally got her first kill as a kunoichi."

Deidara turned silent at his Leader words, he narrowed his eyes at the Leader's lack of sympathy. He growled in anger.

"It was a sad truth, indeed. But it was how the shinobi world worked, Dei. You know that," added Sasori. He got up from his seat and walked out from the room, "Better checking the brat's state."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yes, this is a harsh world, indeed.

* * *

 **Notes :**

Hey-hooo! Thank you so much for you guys who still waiting for the newest chapter. And here it is, even it's longer than usual ;) I kinda disturbed when I was writing the last scene of Severine here, I cringed here and there. But yeah I thought that this is needed for the sake of Severine. Keep feeding me with your comments and review, sweetlings! It would help me a lot

 _ **Lyrical Bane:**_ hey thanks! Here's the new chapter ;)

 _ **The-not-so-deathly-hallows:**_ omg thanks for your review, it means a lot to me. Thanks for your support! Here's the new chapter ;)

 _ **Pika5490:**_ yeah Sev is an amazing one, isn't she? :p I will bring Tobi out later, keep expecting for their future interaction then, would you? ;)

 _ **AmbertheCat:**_ whoaaa your review really flattered me! You can find a good amount of Sev-Danna interaction here and thanks for your suggestion about the taco, I used it for this chapter :p Sev is a sass machine sooo let's have some bet for her war against Hidan! Thank you so much and keep stalking ;)


End file.
